The Night his Angel Returned Home
by Diana Snape
Summary: Severus Snape has fallen in love with Veronika Mayfield. But will a terrible joke end their relationship forever?


The Night his Angel Returned Home  
The night still replayed in his mind. Every time he tried to sleep, it haunted him. The thought that his one true love was gone in a heartbeat. The person he would have married at the end of that year.  
Severus Snape still heard her laugh. He still saw her smile when he closed his eyes.   
"Will you dance with me?" Severus said, with a smile.  
She looked up. Her blue eyes shimmered in the light. "I would love to, Severus." And then the began to dance  
He couldn't believe his luck. He was dancing with the girl of his dreams. Not to mention the fact she was in Gryffindor, and friends with the most popular kids in school. James Potter was her best guy-friend and Lily Evans was her best girl-friend(she was so up to getting the two them together). Sirius Black was kind of like the brother she never had, and Remus Lupin was her boyfriend of one year and two months.   
Her name was Veronika Mayfield. She was a tall, thin, and the most beautiful thing the school had ever seen. Her auburn hair was thick and beautiful. She was smart and a Quidditch player. She always loved to laugh.  
When Remus had returned from getting drinks he was shocked to see his girlfriend with... Severus Snape. "Remus, what is she doing?" Sirius asked with disgust in his voice.   
"She was probably trying to be nice." Lily said, putting in her two cents. "You don't think she would dump you for Severus , do you?"  
"Did they ask you? Uh...no!" James said flirting around with her.  
"Oh shut up!" Lily said, messing up James hair.  
"Hey, that was not cool! That's my hair." He sniffed.  
"Yeah, your best feature." Sirius said laughing. James give him an evil grin and looked away.  
"She wouldn't dump me for him, come on!" Remus laughed. " I'm being paranoid."   
All night Veronika continued to dance with Severus. And by their third dance Remus left in disgust.   
A week later Severus and Veronika were going out. Remus and her didn't hold any hard feelings toward each other. I fact they were good friends, but Remus continued to love her a much as he did before. Veronika on the other hand was deeply in love with Severus.   
Severus tried to get along with her friends and her friends tried to get along with him, and they did. Very nicely in fact. All for Veronika's well being of coarse.   
At the end of 6th year, Snape finally proposed and she accepted. They had planned to get married at the end of their 7th year. But things didn't not go quite as planned.   
***  
"Veronika, it's dangerous out there. You could get hurt, or..." Lily shuttered at the thought.  
" I'll be fine, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself...Severus is another story . He believes everything he hears. I don't get it, how could Sirius play such an evil joke on Severus?" Veronika asked staring into the fire.  
"I don't know, he's like that. Besides Severus will be okay, James went to go get him."Lily said, trying to pull Veronika away from the door.  
"Severus won't listen to him, he'll me though."  
"Just be careful. Don't you dare go into that house. Who knows what Remus will do on a night like tonight..."  
"I know full moon, how long did I go out with Remus?!"  
"Just please be careful!" Lily gave Veronika a hug, then Veronika left to find Severus.  
Little did she know James was returning with Severus, but Veronika and the two of them never ran into each other. So she proceeded to the house where Remus stayed every full moon.  
  
She really didn't seem to care what Lily had told her about not going into the house. She didn't care that Remus was a werewolf, and he was inside . It was dangerous, she knew that. But Veronika was very stubborn, and refused to listen to anyone's advice. She stood there staring at the door, and proceeded to walk in.  
"Severus, are you in here? Severus!" She whispered. "I'm so going to kill Sirius for this stupid joke he decided to play on Severus." She growled, and continued through the house.  
"Hello, Severus? You there?"  
Veronika suddenly heard a noise from be hide her. "Severus is that you." She looked around to she what made the noise . But what she saw wasn't Severus, but Remus's sharp teeth ready to dig into to her. "Help! someone help me!" she screamed as loud as she could, but it was to late. No one heard her screams.  
  
  
" Oh, thank God! You found him. Where's Veronika?" Lily said, her eyes getting wide.  
"What are you talking about? We didn't see her!" James mouth dropped. "She went after him, didn't she?"   
"Yeah!"  
"You didn't stop her?!" Severus Snape fell in a chair in shock.  
" I tried, but I couldn't convince her other wise."Lily's face got very red. "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself."  
"She's right, she can." Snape said thinking out loud.  
Suddenly Sirius came walking in. "What's going on everyone?"He said, with a huge grin.  
They all stared at him. "Veronika went looking for Snape." Lily said staring into the fire.  
"But he's right... Wait, she went after him because of the joke." Sirius fell to the floor and stared.  
She didn't return that night or the next. They later found out what happened to her. She bled to death from a werewolf attack. They all regretted what happened, and never seemed to forget about it.   
Severus Snape still remembers her as the only women he had ever loved and ever will love. And to him that night will always remain to him, as the night his angel returned home. 


End file.
